Tenchi Muyo : Eternal Wings Of Jurai
by SillyRabbit69
Summary: In my story Tenchi and Ryoko are married.Okie?Don't like it ? TOO BAD! BLAH! lol. jk n e who!Ayeka married some other guy...now this has to do with the 2ND generation (Thats means they're children for those of who are stupid..I understand ') of the Series


Tenchi Muyo  
  
Eternal Wings Of Jurai  
  
By: SillyRabbit 69 aka La La XOXO  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Our story begins in Okinawa, Japan.Where currently remains to home of the Muyo's Family shrine. It has been ten years since Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko and the gang seen each other. Ayeka visted 7 months after her departure to attend the wedding of Ryoko and Tenchi.Ayeka was sad, but why would Tenchi marry an ugly duckling like Ayeka?WAIT!!! I MEAN....Uhhh....okay forget I said that! ^.^'' Back to my lil narration speech!*Hee Hee ^.^''*And she went home to her lil palace plant thing... of Jurai or w/ever....Anyway! Our story starts ... *in soft voice like at the Rave Theater before the movie* Nooowww.....** HEE HEE ^_^**  
  
Ryoko: Yuuga!WHERE ARE YOU!???!! *She looks around as she goes down the stone steps near the temple*  
  
"I'm over here mommy!"   
  
Ryoko: Huh? Where ? *She sits in the air Indian style and rotates upside down*  
  
"HERE!"  
  
Ryoko: AGH! *She falls to the ground and lands on her head*  
  
*A little girl with Aqua hair like Ryoko's and brown eyes pops out infront of her from behind a bush*  
  
Ryoko: Damnit Yuuga! I've told you about hiding from me its not safe you know...someone could snatch you up or ..  
  
Yuuga: Mommy don't be silly! ^_^ I'm perfectly safe! Besides I'd just blow em away! *She points her finger at Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: YUUGA DON"T! *A beam shoots out of her tiny fingers and crisp Ryoko* ughhhh....  
  
Yuuga: Sowwy Mommy! I forgot ^.^'' Sowwy...*She floats up in the air and scratches the back of her neck* Rewwy I am...  
  
*A figure floats up from behind Yuuga and grabs her around her waist*  
  
"JUST LIKE THIS!" the figure yells.  
  
Yuuga: OTOKOMAI!!!YOU JWERK!*She elbows the figure, who reveals to be her older brother*  
  
Otokomai: Owwww *he rubs his black hair on top of his head and closes his almond eyes* you ain't gotta hit so hard Yuuga!  
  
Ryoko: Otokomai! I told you not to do that to her, that she'd elbow you, you know she always does, don't you ever learn boy? * She smacks him upside the head*Stupid!  
  
Otokomai: Yes mommy dearest ...  
  
*Ryoko shoots a glare at him*  
  
Ryoko: Where are the twins anyway?   
  
"Right here ^_^" * says two annoying little voices sounding of Washu*  
  
*Two little girls walk down the steps to all of them. They're both short with Washu's Pink hair but little streeks of black in them from Tenchi and brown eyes.*  
  
Ryoko: -_-'' They get more like Washu everyday -_-''  
  
Otokomai: So...hows your "project" going Kimai?  
  
Kimai: It would be great if someone named Tanoshi didn't interfere with my studies!  
  
Tanoshi: Ya right its stupid anyway!  
  
Kamai: Is NOT!  
  
Tanoshi: Oh whatever!  
  
Kamai: Your too much of a "Oh my god I might break a nail" girl anyway...prep  
  
Tanoshi: I am so not a prep!  
  
Kamai: HA LOOK YOU EVEN SPEAK THEY"RE LANGUAGE!!  
  
Tanoshi: Your just... jealous Tom Boy!!!!  
  
*Suddenly a beam crosses the sky over them and crashes*  
  
Otokomai: What the heck was that!?!  
  
Ryoko: I don't know... Mai-An stay here. *Ryoko and Otokomai fly up over the trees and shrine to where a big ship is sitting in a crater*  
  
Ryoko: What the hell....That looks like one of Ayeka's ships..  
  
Otokomai: Ayeka? Who's Ayeka?  
  
*The ship begins to blow smoke from a part of the ship and begins to open up*  
  
*Out runs a figure in the smoke to reveal a girl with Black hair, braided back, and Almond red eyes like Ayeka's ; she's wearing a pink dress with a bow around her waist tied to the back and a big white hat on her Black hair*  
  
Girl: Wow... Maybe mom was right Earth is beautiful... *she started to walk down from the ship*  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Who the hell are you?  
  
*the girl looks up*  
  
Girl: Oh me? I'm Sahara...who are you? Are you Ryoko Muyo?  
  
Ryoko: Yah I am...  
  
Sahara: Ah... good ^.^ I'm princess Sahara of Jurai, 2nd daughter of Queen Ayeka and King Kojiro. ^.^ *she wave*  
  
Ryoko: Second? Since when was Ayeka married? and When the hell did she pop out some kids? Who'd want her to??!!  
  
Otokomai: Huh??? O.O? *confused*  
  
Ryoko: Mat...shut up I'll explain later...(Mat is going to be his nickname and for you stupid heads its OTOKOMAI!*  
  
Mat: HUH??! @_@ *floats down Indian style and sits there confused*  
  
*Another girl comes out of the ship, clear view though*  
  
*She has Purple hair braided back and spun up into a bun, wearing a Red skirt (like sailor moons* down to her knees and a long sleeved white shirt*  
  
Girl: Hi... Sahara! I told you to wait for me. Excuse my sister. I'm princess Alexis ... I'm my mothers first born...Sorry we've crashed our ship here but something is wrong with Minoka...  
  
Ryoko: Who's Minoka?  
  
*Suddenly the Earth beings to shake as Alexis steps off, and the ship turns into a little Ryo-oh-ki figure with Black fur and light brown zig-zags down its back with   
  
a small Blue stone in the middle of its forhead*  
  
Minoka: I'm so sorry princess..I'm just so .. so tired... *she faints and Alexis picks her up holding close to her chest*  
  
Alexis: I'm sorry we got lost on our way here and she's been flying us for a long time. I understand why she's tired. Do you have any Carrots or water I could feed her?  
  
Ryoko: But...She can talk!NO WAY!  
  
Alexis: She's made from a special breed of Kinobies, they're simular to your Ryo-oh-ki...  
  
*While Alexis is talking to Ryoko, Mat stares at her, his eyes fixed on her beauty. He thinks to himself "She's ...so so..beautiful.......I wonder" then suddenly Ryoko breaks his zone out moment*  
  
Ryoko: Hey Mat! Hellloooo MAT!  
  
Mat: Umm..Yes ma'am?   
  
Ryoko: Otokomai...what am I going to do with you? You zone out like every five minutes.. Well take these two...Take them up to the house, tell your father I'll be there shortly after I round up the girls, alright?  
  
Mat:... Yes ma'am...  
  
( There is more to come. I just want to know what yall think of it so far. Thankx. LALA* 


End file.
